mobile_legendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Zilong/Guide
|Edit Tab|title=Edit this tab|style=float: right}} Recommendation Set |-|Default Build= Haas's Claws.png|Haas's Claws|link=Haas's Claws Swift boots.png|Swift Boots|link=Swift Boots Corrosion Scythe.png|Corrosion Scythe|link=Corrosion Scythe Wings of Apocalypse Queen.png|Wings of the Apocalypse Queen|link=Wings of the Apocalypse Queen Brute force breastplate.png|Brute Force Breastplate|link=Brute Force Breastplate Blade of despair.png|Blade of Despair|link=Blade of Despair Demon Hunter Sword.png|Demon Hunter Sword|link=Demon Hunter Sword Berserker's Fury.png|Berserker's Fury|link=Berserker's Fury Swift boots.png|Swift Boots|link=Swift Boots Scarlet Phantom.png|Scarlet Phantom|link=Scarlet Phantom Malefic Roar.png|Malefic Roar|link=Malefic Roar Blade of despair.png|Blade of Despair|link=Blade of Despair Raptor machete.png|Raptor Machete|link=Raptor Machete Swift boots.png|Swift Boots|link=Swift Boots Demon Hunter Sword.png|Demon Hunter Sword|link=Demon Hunter Sword Demon's Advent.png|Antique Cuirass|link=Antique Cuirass Athena's Shield.png|Athena's Shield|link=Athena's Shield Malefic Roar.png|Malefic Roar|link=Malefic Roar |-|User Build= Sustained DPS: * Haas's Claws * Swift Boots * Berserker's Fury * Wildtalker * Scarlet Phantom * Deadly Blade Burst: * Haas's Claws * Swift Boots * Berserker's Fury * Wildtalker * Scarlet Phantom * Blade of Despair DPS, Jungling: * Haas's Claws * Swift Boots * Berserker's Fury * Wildtalker * Scarlet Phantom * Immortality Recommended Spells: * Purify * Flicker Recommended Emblems: * Physical * Assassin * Fighter Pros and Cons Pros: * Free Hero unlocks Advanced Tutorial (Tutorial #2) * Free Skin easily obtainable * Excellent Mobility * Excellent Initiator/Split laner * Insane burst damage with his passive * Great ganker * High damage, heavy crits scale with passive * Mini-purify on ultimate, immune to slow effects while on ultimate * Can flips enemy Cons: * Squishy * Doesn't have any major crowd controls such as stun, etc. * Weak to crowd controls Note: One of the favorite picks in draft matches, some players can easily pick Zilong as they good as enough. Tactics using Zilong * Always max 2nd skill first, the range increases with each skill point and for that reason it’s extremely important to make its range bigger asap. ** Standard engage combo: 2nd Skill from afar to get on top of the enemy + 1st Skill to pull him/her back on the other side (if you have teammates you will bring him closer to them, if he/she wants to escape he/she knows has to run for a longer distance). * Zilong’s 1st Skill is amazing and it can be extremely useful, you can use it aggressively for example or to pull enemies under your tower if they get too close. You can also use it in a defensive way to save teammates by pulling enemies away from them. Master this skill and you will be a great Zilong player. * Your 2nd Skill keeps following the target (hence, it's CC) if they move while you are still charging, always keep that in mind versus heroes with high mobility. * If you are running Flicker you can use it in aggressive ways to close big gaps fast and flip the enemy back with your first skill. * Activating your ultimate can free you from certain kind of CC, for example if you get trapped into Cyclops’ Ultimate activating your ultimate while in the prison will immediately free you from the prison! * Supreme Warrior is a great tool, it can be used to escape (if they don’t stun you immediately it will be extremely hard for them to catch up to you) and to engage fights. If you use it to engage try to activate it as late as possible so you don’t waste too much of its duration. * With this build you will be able to do Turtle and Lord very fast once you get Scarlet Phantom, keep this in mind and take advance of it if you can. * Zilong is one of the best duelist in game that can win against almost all heroes 1v1. Use this as your advantage especially in laning phase. So this suggest you to get lifesteal so you can harass your opponent really hard. If you are going to in, just go in and never have a second thoughts. * Make sure that you closer enough to your target before using an ultimate. You have only limited time with this boost and we can’t afford to waste any single second not to hit your opponent while you are in the state of Supreme Warrior. Zilong is squishy we recommended you to team-up someone in this note on below. Zilong must team-up with Countering against Zilong *Though this is a big threat in most marksman such as Irithel, Karrie, etc. you can also counter him through kiting. Zilong is less mobile without ultimate. He is also squishy if he will not get enough defense from his item build. As sure counter to Zilong go for tanks with good damage such as Balmond, Freya and Akai. *It can also counter Zilong with Natalia since he is basic attack reliant after he ultimate while Natalia’s smoke bomb will drain all his damage and kill him in matter of seconds. Category:Zilong Category:Hero guide